Hollywood Starlet
by cenaluver87
Summary: A Sister's Love sequel Whitney and Randy are back with more drama,from Randy's jealousy, to the secrets he is keeping from her.As Whitney returns to work from the glitz and glam, she must find the rat leaking her personal life before they ruin her.
1. Bad Day

Hollywood Starlet

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: Sequel to A Sister's Love

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter1

Whitney sat in the hospital with Ryan sleeping in the stroller next to her. She knew that Randy wouldn't be there for awhile, Jessica had gone on the road with Kenny , Maria and Kurt were also on the road. Whitney scrolled through the contact list on her cellphone, the first person that came to mind was Lindsay, no, she wouldn't understand. Whitney scrolled back up, she would understand, she's a mother too. Whitney hesitantly pressed the 'send' button. The phone rang three times before someone picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Britney, it's Whitney," She said into the phone.

"Oh hey girlie what's up?" Britney asked with a very happy tone.

"Are you busy right now?" Whitney asked as Britney noticed the absence of her usual peppy tone.

"Actually, I just got out of recording for the day, I'm not busy. Why? What's the matter?" She asked. Whitney tearfully told her the whole story, when she finished, she was sobbing again. Britney waited for her to calm down.

"I'm on my way, just calm down; everything is going to be fine." The pop singer told her before hanging up the phone. Britney came through the doors and saw Whitney sitting in a chair with her head in her hands.

"Hey girlie," Britney said as she sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Where's Ryan?" She asked.

"He started showing the same symptoms, his fever shot up to 103, so they took him away for treatment." Whitney responded.

"Do they know what it is yet?" Britney asked as she slowly started to stroke Whitney's hair.

"They said that they were running tests and the results should be back soon." Whitney leaned into Britney's comforting shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Britney told her.

"I know, but I can't help worrying." Whitney sat silently.

Randy sped down the highway, he was only two hours away. Suddenly, a siren could be heard behind him.

"Shit," Randy muttered to himself, hitting the steering wheel as he pulled over. He rolled down the window as the officer approached his car. The officer was rather tall, bald-headed and wore a pair of dark aviator sunglasses.

"Is there a problem officer?" Randy asked.

"Son, do you know how fast you were going?" He asked.

"No, officer I don't." Randy said.

"License and registration please." Randy let out an exasperated sigh as he reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out his registration and slowly handed it over.

"I have a reasonable explanation for this. You see, my two month old twins are in the hospital, and I was trying to get to my wife Whitney, you know, the actress in Los Angeles in time." He explained, the officer pulled up his sunglasses.

"You're Randy Orton!" The officer said with a smile.

"That's me, so can we forget about this, it's an emergency." Randy said hopefully.

"Too bad I'm a fan of Chris Masters," He said as he wrote the ticket and handed it back to Randy as Randy stared at it in disbelief. "That's your first warning, don't let me catch you again Mr. Orton. Have a nice day." He said as he walked back to his patrol car. Randy sighed deeply and punched the steering wheel, causing it to beep loudly. Randy then let out a loud frustrated yell, as he pulled off back onto the highway, he had a half-hour left until he reached home, and hopefully he would get there without another mishap.

They had paged Dr. Stevens when Whitney brought the twins in, he came into the waiting room.

"I wish I could say good afternoon Whitney, but I can tell that's about the last thing you want to hear." He said, Whitney smiled lightly and looked up at him with a tear streaked face.

"What's going on doctor?" Britney spoke up for her friend.

"Well, Dahlia has developed very fine rashes on her cheeks and the front of her chest, Ryan ha developed them on his cheeks and neck." He told them.

"So, what does that mean?" Britney asked.

Randy was about fifteen minutes from home by now, all of a sudden he heard a pop sound under the car and then a flapping sound. He slowed the SUV to a stop and stepped out to see what the damage was, Randy looked at his front let tire, the bottom was completely shredded. Randy started to verbally assault the tire before kicking it, which was a mistake because the rims were obviously tougher than his Nike sneakers, Randy trudged to the trunk and pulled out the jack, spare tire, and the x-shaped tire screw. Randy went to work on the wheel angrily.

"This day is just getting better and better." He muttered to himself, as if on cue, one drop of rain landed on his hand, then two more, the drizzle quickly turned into pouring. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Why!" He yelled and punched the chrome of the rim, yet again, the rim got the better of him. Randy looked at bloody knuckles, cursed and went back to fixing the tire.

Randy finally reached the hospital, he went into the waiting room, where he saw Whitney leaning on Britney's shoulder, Whitney stood to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly.

"We have the test results." Dr. Stevens said as he walked into the waiting room. Whitney and Randy faced him and sat down.

"Well, what is it?" Randy asked.

"Are they going to be okay?" Whitney asked.

"They have developed a mild ear infection, which was the cause for the high fevers, loss of appetite and fatigue." He told them, Whitney let out a deep breath.

"What about the rashes?" Whitney asked.

"We believe that they may have had an allergic reaction to something they…or I guess I should say you ingested." He said to her.

"So you're saying that whatever Whitney ate went into her breast milk and caused an allergic reaction?" Randy asked.

"Right, do either of you have any food allergies?" He asked.

"I'm allergic to peanuts." Randy told him.

"My father was allergic to peanuts too." Whitney commented.

"Well, we've given them antibiotics that you will have to give to them orally once a day, the rashes may take a couple days to clear up." He told the young parents.

"Can we still take them on the road with the rash?" Randy asked.

"I don't see why not, the rashes are not contagious. The twins will be fine." He told them.

"When can we take them home?" Randy asked.

"Right now," He told them.

X-X-X

A couple hours later, the young parents were finally getting to lay down in their bed, Whitney snuggled up to Randy and he wrapped his arms around her. A soon as their eyes began t droop closed, a loud cry came from the nursery, followed by another equally loud cry, neither one opting to stop. The two slowly got up from the bed and sauntered into the nursery. Whitney went for Ryan and Randy picked up Dahlia, the twins started to calm down at the warmth of their parents. The young couple brought their children back into their room placing them in the middle of the bed and surrounding the twins with fluffy pillows, they were a real family.

**So, what do you guys think so far, I know the first chapter was kind of short, bt I was holding back a lot for the second, the more reviews you leave, the quicker I'll have the next one up. xoxo Leila!**


	2. Smashing Return

Hollywood Starlet

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: Sequel to A Sister's Love

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter2

Whitney wheeled the stroller inside of the arena, pushing her Dior sunglasses up into her radiant hair. Whitney pushed the stroller that was now affectionately known as the Grace Kelly, down the hallway towards the men's locker room, it was early in the afternoon, and there was no one in sight. This was Whitney's first week back, she had spent the last few months filming Dirt, along with appearances on Desperate Housewives, and a small movie entitled _Penelope_, it only took four weeks to film and there wouldn't be a major release party for it and would probably only be played in select theatres, but, it would hopefully get her some serious award nods. Whitney was being called the next Julia Roberts and was praised greatly by critics already. Whitney slowly rolled the stroller through, she looked in at the kids, Dahlia and Ryan were both awake and kicking their feet out. Suddenly, people started coming out of a conference room in mass numbers.

"Oh my God!" Whitney heard Candice shriek and walk over to her.

"Hey Candice," Whitney smiled.

"You look great, oh my God I love the hair!" Candice gushed.

"Thanks, me too." Whitney smiled. Trish walked up next to Candice.

"Oh, you bad girl, switching hair colors on us." Trish said jokingly.

"I know, but I actually look twenty-one now. I mean honestly how old did I look before?" She asked them, the two looked at one another before answering.

"Sixteen," They said in unison, Whitney simply nodded in agreement.

"Who is this hottie," Adam asked as he walked up to them. "Damn Whitney, I wished my mom looked like you." He said. Whitney rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Now Adam, I met your mother and she is a very nice lady." Whitney said trying to make a serious face.

"Yea, I know. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good; it feels so good to be back." She said to them, suddenly a cry came from inside the stroller. Whitney slowly picked up Dahlia.

"Oh my God, she's so cute." Trish said.

"She's so pale." Candice said as she touched Dahlia's feet.

"That's because mommy hasn't let her see an ounce of sun." Whitney said more to Dahlia than to the others in a baby voice. Whitney looked around. "Where's that husband of mine?" Whitney asked.

"I don't know," Adam said, and the other two had the same answer.

"I'm going to go, see you later guys," Whitney smiled at them before wheeling the stroller off. Whitney stopped to talk to a couple more people, Superstars who wanted to tell her how hot she looked, and Divas who wanted to see the babies. Kurt was passing by her and he gently grabbed her forearm.

"You look…wow." Kurt said as he looked her over, he took her hand and twirled her around slowly so he could get a good look at her.

"Good?" She asked.

"Sweetness, I would never be able to tell that you ever had twins growing inside of you." He smiled at her. "My God Whitney, she's beautiful." Kurt said as he looked at the infant in Whitney's protective arm.

"Thank you,"

"She definitely takes after you," He said, Whitney and Kurt looked up at the same time, their eyes locking, Whitney found herself getting momentarily lost in his crystal blue beauties.

"I'm going to go find Randy," She said slowly before pushing the stroller off. Whitney finally saw Randy walking and talking with Ashley, she and Ashley weren't best friends, they were more of an acquaintance. Whitney walked over. Randy directed his attention towards his wife as she came over.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I got bored in L.A., me and Vince worked out an early return, so here I am." Whitney told him. Whitney turned to Ashley and smiled.

"Hey Ashley, how are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm good, but you look great." She told her smiling.

"Oh thanks," Whitney smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go now, see you two later." Ashley said as he walked off.

"What was that all about?" Whitney asked.

"Nothing baby, we were just talking." Randy said to her, Dahlia suddenly gurgled causing a smile to spread on Randy's face.

"Hey princess," He reached for the baby as Whitney handed her to him. Dahlia put her tiny hand on Randy's face.

"Oh, watch out honey, her fingers will get in your mouth and scratch your gums." Whitney warned, and sure enough, Dahlia stuck her tiny fist in his mouth, Randy balanced her in one arm and pulled it out.

"See, I told you." Whitney said with a smirk.

"Baby, why don't you go ditch the stroller in the locker room and then come down to the lounge?" Randy suggested.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Whitney told him. Randy headed down to the lounge with his daughter in one arm. Whitney pushed the stroller down to the locker room that read 'Orton' across the door, she pushed it open and went inside. She picked up a Ryan who began to smile at her, and then she was out the door. Whitney walked into the lounge where she saw Randy sitting on a brown couch next to Maria. Maria was making faces at Dahlia. Dahlia tilted her head, her big blue eyes made her look like a deer caught in headlights. Whitney walked over to them and sat on the other side of Randy.

"Whitney, they are so cute." Maria said without taking her eyes off of Dahlia.

"Thank you," Whitney said.

"Why is it that everyone says 'oh Whitney' they're so cute', she didn't climb on top of herself to get pregnant." Randy said causing Maria to laugh. Whitney smacked him in the arm.

"Yea, but you didn't carry fifteen extra pounds around with you for nine months and eat like a defensive lineman either." Whitney told him. Torrie came over to them with a big smile.

"Let me hold my godson." She said, Whitney carefully handed Ryan to Torrie. The television was on MTV in the lounge, something flashed across the screen

_Hello, it's Vanessa Minnillo. The nominees for the MTV Movie Awards are in. The sure leaders this year are Batman, Wedding Crashers, and The 40-Year-Old Virgin. But, the real box office smash was the teen romance 'Pirouette'_

Whitney's eyes shot up to the television screen.

"Hey, someone turn that up." Maria called out. John reached up to the television and turned it up.

_Pirouette is about a teenage dancer Kristen Myers, played by Whitney Orton. Kristen encounters a love triangle with her best friend Corey played by Channing Tatum, and the hot ballet dancer Brad played by Matthew Lawrence, the movie has a combination of comedy and tears and is being called this year's Mean Girls. _It cut to a scene from the movie shared between Whitney and Lacey in a girl's bathroom, the comedic fight scene. The two go back and forth smacking one another across the face, and then it cut back to Vanessa. _Not, to forget the well choreographed dance scenes including, ballet, hip-hop, and a little Latin flair. All of these qualities earned Pirouette not five, not six, but seven nominations for Best movie, best female performance, best male performance, best on-screen team, best kiss, best fight scene, and best musical or dance performance. If all seven go to 'Pirouette', hot young newcomer Whitney Orton could walk away with five golden popcorns for best fight scene, best female, best on-screen team, best musical or dance performance, and best kiss. The young blossoming Starlet with a killer body, is being compared to the likes of Jennifer Garner, and Jessica Alba. Not to mention a style that is yet to fail us on the red carpet. I got the opportunity to sit down with the new mother earlier this week, let's take a look._

The screen showed Whitney sitting cross legged across from Vanessa.

"_Look at you, you look phenomenal." Vanessa said to her._

"_Thank you, you too." Whitney smiled back as she pushed a piece of hair out of her face._

"_So, this was your first movie right?" _

"_Yea, my agent called me and was like, they're doing this dance movie and they want a new face for the lead. So, I thought, why not? It couldn't hurt to audition. I got the part the next day." Whitney said as she crossed her hands in her lap. _

"_What happened after that?"_

"_Well, we went right into extensive training for the dances, we would get up around three in the morning and we would stop around, six in the evening." Whitney told her._

"_What was the hardest dance you did?" Vanessa asked._

"_I would have to say the ballet, I've taken ballet my whole life, but any time you're not doing that kind of dancing for a long period of time, it's going to hurt trying to break your feet back in, at the end of the day I had blisters all over my feet with blood soaked through my socks, it was nasty." Whitney told her. _

"_What was the most embarrassing thing that happened?" She asked._

"_It was a school scene which was filmed at Beverly Hills High, I was supposed to close the locker and walk away, so I closed the locker, but turned the wrong way as an extra was supposed to open the locker on the other side of me. So, I walked right into the metal locker door and fell flat on my ass. Amerie was next to me and was trying to help me up. It was just, awful." Whitney put a hand against her forehead as she laughed._

"_So, you had Channing Tatum and Matthew Lawrence in the movie," Vanessa started and Whitney nodded. "Not to forget your husband Randy, all three are hot." Vanessa said._

"_Yea," Whitney smiled._

"_What's the difference between kissing the three?" She asked. _Everyone in the lounge was watching the interview, including Whitney, who just wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. Her cheeks were a bright red at this point and she tried to hide it.

"_Oh God, the difference?" Whitney blushed a bit and pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Well, Matt is a good kisser; one thing about him is that he always made sure to keep his lips soft on set. Channing is a really great kisser." Whitney started laughing. "Randy is going to flip when he sees this." She said she turned to the camera. "Sorry baby, in advance, I love you." Whitney and Vanessa laughed._

"_How's his kissing, on a scale of one to ten." Vanessa asked._

"_Oh, Randy, on a scale of one to ten, like a twenty." Whitney laughed and took a breath before speaking. "He has really soft lips, it's like kissing a silk pillow, not that I've ever kissed a silk pillow." _It then cut back to Vanessa alone.

"You never told me that." Randy said to his wife.

"That's because you never asked baby." She told him.

"_You can catch the rest of the interview in Overdrive and don't forget to cast your votes and tune into the MTV Movie Awards, next Friday night at 8/7 central._

"I hope you get those popcorns." John said to her.

"I would really like the one for best fight scene that was fun." Whitney said.

X-X-X

Vince had asked Whitney to kick off the show, so after the RAW opening, 'Show Stopper' blared through the speakers and the fans went crazy. Whitney walked down the ramp with a big smile on her face, waving at the fans with one hand and held the microphone with the other. She stepped into the ring and paced around for a few seconds.

"Hello, Dallas!" Whitney said into the microphone and the crowd went wild. "How's everybody doing tonight?" More cheers, "Good, that sounds good. You know, I've been away for awhile, I made a movie, had twins, I did some stuff in television, like the new show Dirt premiering soon, make sure you watch it every wednesday night on FX at 10." Whitney added at the end. "But I have to say, none of that compares to coming out here for you guys, so, I thought maybe Randy and I could have a mix tag match with any diva and a partner of her choice. But, you guys wouldn't want to see that." Whitney said with a smile as the audience roared. "Oh, so you would? Okay." Just then, a big animated wheel showed up on the screen with every Diva on the RAW roster's name on it. "Spin it," Whitney said, the wheel began to spin around and around and it finally stopped on Maria's name. Whitney's smile grew big, she had never faced her own sister, it would be very interesting. Just then, Maria's music blared out of the speakers and she came down to the ring. She stepped in with a smile and held the microphone to her lips.

"Well, baby sis I got to hand it to you. You're doing pretty good, to bad I'm going to have to beat you tonight." Maria smirked at her.

"We'll see about that." Whitney said as they shook hands. Whitney's music hit and the two exited the ring together with arms linked and with smiles. Whitney was approached by Randy who had Dahlia in one arm and her cell phone in the other hand.

"It's for you, some guy." He told her. Whitney took the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello,"

"Hello Whitney, this is Pete Cavanaugh head of the modeling department for Victoria's Secret." He said. Whitney's face brightened up.

"Oh hi, what can I do for you?" She asked brightly.

"Sorry it took so long, we spent longer narrowing down the girls than we had expected to, but you got the job." He told her.

"The job?" She asked.

"Yes, you're the newest addition to the Victoria's Secret Angels." He told her.

"Oh my God, thank you, so much, I'm honored." Whitney said.

"Congratulations, now I spoke to Cal and as I understand you're on the road four days out of the week?" He asked.

"Right, but I can work around those days if you need." She told him.

"Well the reason I'm asking is because we are trying to do a new commercial centered around the Angel's Secret Embrace bra featuring all the Angels, that's you, Giselle, Heidi, Adriana, Salita, and Alessandra." He told her.

"Okay, and what day or days would that be?" She asked.

"It will be a twelve hour work day Friday from four in the morning until four in the afternoon. So can you?" He asked.

"I will be there, thank you very much." Whitney said and then hung up. Randy and Maria looked at her strangely because of the large smile on her face.

"Who was that?" Randy asked her.

"That was the Victoria's Secret People." She said.

"Victoria's Secret?" Randy asked.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you, Cal sent my portfolio to them a few months back when they were looking for a new Angel." She said.

"Oh my God, what did they say?" Maria asked. Whitney smiled brightly.

"I got the job!" Whitney said and let out a high pitched excited scream. Maria hugged her sister tightly.

"That's great, I'm really proud of you." Maria told her. Randy just stood there silently with Dahlia in his arms.

"So, you're going to be modeling underwear?" He asked. "Modeling underwear for commercials, magazines," He let out a dry laugh. Whitney looked at him strangely.

"If you have a problem with it, I can call him back and turn down the offer. I won't do it you don't want me to." Whitney's face fell a little.

"No, I can't ask you to do that." Randy said sarcastically. Whitney frowned.

"You know, I should probably go get Ryan from Torrie." Whitney said quietly before walking off, once she turned the corner Maria slapped Randy hard on the side of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked. Maria covered Dahlia's ears with her hands because she didn't want her niece to hear what she was about to say to Randy.

"Why do you always have to be such an asshole Randy?" Maria asked angrily.

"What did I do?" He asked. Maria rolled her eyes at him.

"She just got a great new contract with Victoria's Secret, and instead of congratulating her, you completely shot her down and made her feel worthless." Maria told him angrily.

"She's my wife, I don't want everyone to look at her like a piece of ass." He told his very angry sister-in-law honestly.

"And she's my sister and if you don't treat her right, they will have to take me to prison for stabbing you to death. Now, give me my niece." Maria took the baby from him and walked off. Randy had really screwed up and he felt like the biggest jerk in the world at that moment.


	3. Exposed

Hollywood Starlet

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: Sequel to A Sister's Love

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter3

Whitney was dressed in her ring attire for the night which consisted of black boy shorts, a light pink halter top that exposed her perfect abs, a black belt with a silver buckle, and black wrestling boots. She had her red hair out and splayed across her shoulders. She had avoided Randy as much as possible, busying herself with the twins in the diva locker room. Whitney and Maria made their way down to the guerilla entrance and waited for John and Randy.

"So, I sort of told Randy off." Maria started. Whitney turned to her sister with wide eyes.

"What!" Whitney shrieked.

"Whit, keep your voice down." Maria told her.

"What did you say to him?" Whitney asked.

"I just told him that I didn't like the way he treated you today when you told him about Victoria's Secret." Maria told her younger sister.

"Well, I can kind of see why he was upset, I'm his wife and…" Maria put up a hand to silence her sister.

"Look, husband or not, no one treats my sister that way. He goes out there into the ring half naked for millions to see, and I have never once heard you complain, and if he can't show you the same respect…well we know what comes next." Maria crossed her arms.

Meanwhile, Randy and John were lacing up their boots in the men's locker room.

"So, you didn't congratulate her?" John asked.

"No, she's my wife, I don't want her posing in Victoria's Secret." Randy said. "What's next, Playboy?" He asked.

"Randy, you know she has better morals than posing in Playboy." John said to him.

"And this new show of hers Dirt, do you know what her character is?" He asked him.

"No,"

"She's plays a cocaine addicted actress, and when I asked her about the possible sex scenes, she just shrugged me off." Randy complained.

"It's just a part, Whitney has never even touched weed, let alone cocaine, have a little faith in her." John clapped him on the shoulder as the two exited the locker room. The two got there just in time. Maria kissed her husband on the lips.

"Hey baby," She smiled at John and then scowled at Randy. "Randy, how's your ego? Is it still wounded?" She asked with an evil smirk before her music hit, she and John walked out to the ring. Randy turned to his wife.

"Whitney look, I'm…" He started but was cut off by Whitney.

"Save it Randy, I don't want to talk right now, let's just do the match so we can get back to the kids." She told him sternly as her music hit. The two looked very disconnected as they walked down to the ring on extreme different sides of the ramp. Whitney put on a smile for the crowd, she was pissed off, but they deserved the best match possible. Randy held the rope open for her, Whitney got in without even looking at him and walked to her corner. Maria and Whitney started out. The two locked up, it was extremely difficult because the two were the same height, and pretty much the same weight. Maria flipped Whitney over on to her back with a loud thud.

"Focus!" Maria whispered to her. Whitney quickly scrambled to her feet, and the two quickly turned from sisters to competitors. Whitney Irish whipped Maria into the ropes, Maria came back full force, her stomach colliding with Whitney's knee, the two went back and forth, beating the crap out of one another. Randy and John watched on, they had never seen the two become so animalistic in the ring before. Maria sat on Whitney's legs and started to punch her in the sides, Whitney managed to flip Maria over and Maria landed on her back with a loud thud. The two slowly got to there feet with their husbands cheering them on from the sides. They must have had the same thoughts, because both of them bounced off the opposite ropes and went for a clothesline; the impact of the double clothesline flipped them both completely over, landing on their stomachs and knocking the wind out of them briefly. The two sisters were exhausted, the fans cheered loudly, encouraging them to get up as Mike Chioda counted, as he reached three the two got to their feet.

"Baby, tag me in." Randy called to Whitney.

"Come one, honey, you're exhausted." John called to Maria. Both sisters walked over and tagged their husbands in. John got the first hit on Randy, knocking him backwards, but not knocking him over, Randy promptly came back with a drop kick, John moved over so it didn't hit him. This match was every fans dream, Randy and John had barely touched in the ring. Somewhere in the match Randy had gotten the upper hand and hit an RKO and went for the pin, but John kicked out at two. The two men scrambled to different sides of the ring, bounced off of the ropes and came at one another full force, when they hit, Randy felt a pop in his shoulder.

"Shit," He muttered.

"What is it?" John asked as he saw his brother-in-law hold his left shoulder in pain.

"I dislocated it." He said. Randy went over to Whitney, he leaned on the rope.

"What wrong baby?" She asked as she touched the palm of her hand to his cheek, she was no longer mad at him, he had his flaws, but he needed her at this moment.

"I dislocated my shoulder, can you pop it back in?" He asked her. Whitney nodded and stepped into the ring. She placed one hand on his shoulder, and one hand on his back.

"You ready?" She asked. Randy nodded his head. "This is so gross, I hate the sound of popping bones. This is the second time Randy."

"Honey, I'm sorry about before. I was an asshole, I'm happy for you, I really am." He told her. Whitney looked at him and offered a small smile.

"You're forgiven." She told him quietly. "On three, one, two, three." On three, she pushed his shoulder back with all of her strength, until they heard a pop.

"Jesus Christ that hurt." Randy panted out.

"You good?" She asked.

"Yea, I really am sorry honey, I'm so proud of everything you've been doing." He told her. Whitney kissed him quickly.

"Tag me in," She told him. Randy tagged her in and John tagged Maria in so the women could finish out the match. The two moved a little slowly from previous exhaustion. Back and forth they went, the two were getting extremely competitive with one another, Maria hit Whitney with a swinging DDT. Maria rolled her up for the pin as Whitney was out in a daze.

"I'll tell you King, I have never seen this much fight out of either of these two sisters." J.R. commented.

"You know, Whitney is nominated for those movie awards, and if she acts as well as she fights, there's no doubt in my mind that she'll win all of them." Jerry added. Maria rolled Whitney up for the pin, the ref got two counts before Whitney reversed it into some kind of complicated backwards pin that Kurt had taught her, it made it almost impossible for your opponent to break out.

"1, 2, 3" The ref counted and signaled for the bell. Whitney stood up as her music blasted through the system and the crowd cheered for her.

"Here are your winners, Whitney and Randy Orton!" Lillian announced. Whitney helped Maria up and immediately swept her up into a hug.

"You know, you almost had me." Whitney said. Maria rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"Don't worry, I'll kick your ass next time." Maria told her with a laugh. The two turned to the crowd as Maria raised Whitney's hand up, earning even louder cheers from the audience. They may have been competitors a moment ago, but now, they were just sisters.

X-X-X

"Quiet on the set, cueing Whitney, and action!" The commercial director called out. This was the third commercial they shot today, they also did print ads for the magazines, and the catalogue shoot had been scheduled for next week. Whitney was laid on a black chaise lounge chair in black panties and a black secret embrace bra, she wore long pearls that hung down to her belly button, a tiny silver heart dangled at the end of a chain connected to her navel, she wore a pair of black five inch stiletto open toe heels, her makeup was darker than she would have ever worn it, her eyes were a smoky gray, her lips were just in a simple pink gloss, and her long red hair was in luscious natural waves. She turned toward the camera, while running a hand through her hair.

"Treat me like a princess, spoil me, pamper me, love me." She delivered the first lines and then seductively bit her bottom lip. "Give me days to remember…and nights I'll never forget. Give me everything I want…and nothing I need." Whitney moved as the director had told her. She turned over onto her stomach and faced the camera with one hand under her hair supporting her head. "Make me your angel." She said the final lines, never dropping the seductive and sexy tone.

"And cut!" The director called. A stage assistant walked onto set with a black satin robe. Whitney stood up and took it.

"Thank you," She said to the assistant as she put it on and tied the belt. She walked off of the set and sat down in the chair with her name on it.

"Pretty good new girl," Whitney turned to the voice of Heidi Klum. Whitney smiled at her.

"Thanks," She said simply as Heidi walked off.

"Attention everyone, that's a wrap. Great job ladies, I know it's cold in here, so you can go change now." He told them as the Angels let out sighs of relief. Whitney walked into the dressing room and went over to her assigned mirror where all of her stuff was. She got there just in time to answer her cell phone.

"Hello,"

"Hey honey," Randy's deep voice came through the phone, causing a big smile to spread across Whitney's face.

"Oh, hey baby, what's up?" She asked. Randy leaned against the kitchen wall as he spoke to his wife on the cordless phone, Ryan gurgled and wiggled around in his other.

"Nothing, I was just wondering when you were coming home." He said.

"Actually, I just finished, I should be home in about twenty minutes, do you want me to pick up dinner?" She asked.

"No, I'll just order a pizza or something." He told her.

"Okay, that's fine, how are my babies?" She asked.

"Fine, Dahlia is asleep…for once, and Ryan is awake." He informed her.

"Okay, I have to go, I'm standing here in nothing but undergarments and I would like to get dressed." Whitney told him.

"Oh what kind of undergarments?" Randy asked.

"Not now Randy, bye." And with that, she hung up the phone and tossed it into her favorite Fendi spy bag. She began to get dressed silently, she didn't know any of the other models, she looked over and saw Gisele and Adrianna talking to one another in Portuguese.

"Hey Whitney," Whitney's eyes shot up from the mirror. The girls were huddled around Karolina's mirror. "Could you come over here for a second?" Selita asked innocently. Whitney walked over to them. Karolina stepped forward.

"What's up?" Whitney asked with a smile.

"Well, at first we were all a little unsure about a new girl coming in…" Karolina started.

"But we really like the way you handled your commercials and the photo shoot today." Gisele told her, her voice was rather deep and raspy.

"So, we wanted to welcome you as one of us." Adrianna said in her thick accent. Whitney smiled at them all.

"Cool,"

"And we wanted to give you this," Selita held out a velvet box to her. Whitney took it and looked around at them.

"We all have one, open it up." Selita told her with a smile. Whitney opened the box to find a silver necklace with a little silver 'VS' pendant on it, the V and the S intertwined with one another and had silver wings sprouting from each side, and there was a little diamond on the bottom center.

"This is really sweet guys, thank you." Whitney said to them as she took it out of the box and put it on, it was then that she noticed all of them wearing their identical necklaces.

"We angels are the only ones who have them, the rest of the 'Pink' college girls don't have them, only girls who make it to Angel status get these, so feel special." Heidi told her.

"We were all going to go out and get something to drink, do you want to come?" Selita asked.

"I wish I could, but I have to get home, I haven't seen my babies all day and I miss them." Whitney told them as she got dressed. When she finished, she grabbed her purse and her keys, threw on her big Dior sunglasses and headed out.

"See you at the movie awards next week." Whitney said as she walked out. She walked across the parking lot to the newest addition to their family, a black BMW Coupe. Whitney got in a drove out of the parking lot. She stopped at Starbucks on her way home for a very much needed reinforcement of caffeine. She waved at the paparazzi as she pulled up to the front gate of their Malibu home. Whitney rolled down her window so she could punch in the security code, she hit enter and the gate opened for her, and promptly closed seconds after she sped up the driveway. She pulled the car into their semi-circle driveway and killed the engine. She stepped out of the car and walked up the stone front steps. She picked up the mail and then let herself inside of the house. She tossed her keys onto the little wooden table in the foyer and took off her sunglasses. She began to sift through the mail, bills, bills, more bills. Nothing new. She dropped it on a table in the hallway and continued intot he house.

"Hello, anyone home?" She called out. She walked around the main floor and didn't see anyone. "Randy!" She called out…no answer. Whitney kicked off her Michael Kors wedge sandals and walked outside into their back yard, it was completely deserted. Whitney continued further into the yard. One of the things she loved most about their home was that it overlooked the beach, and at the back of their yard were stairs that went down to a private beach for the residents around it. Whitney looked down and saw Randy sitting on a beach blanket with their two babies. She smiled to herself as she opened the gate and made her way down the steps and onto the sand. She walked across the beach, her feet sinking into the sand as she went. Whitney sat walked over and sat down next to Randy on the blanket. He turned to her and smiled.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Great, you will like the commercial." She told him as she stared out at the crashing blue waves. Randy held Ryan in his arms and Dahlia laid on the blanket kicking and gurgling, she had brightened up when Whitney sat down. Whitney picked up her daughter, who now had a full head of dark brown hair.

"Hey pretty girl, did you miss mommy today?" She asked in a baby voice before kissing her on the forehead as Dahlia giggled.

"Did you keep daddy busy today?" She asked in the baby voice again as Dahlia tried to speak to her.

"Yes, daddy was very busy." Randy informed her.

"How's your arm?" She asked.

"Actually, it's fine, I'm just not going to any house shows." He told her. Whitney looked over at him and studied his face.

"There's something you're not telling me." Whitney said in a sing-song voice. Randy took a breath and placed the magazine down on the blanket in between them.

"According to Star, Us Weekly, and all of the others, we're on the brink of divorce." Randy told his wife. Whitney raised an eyebrow and picked up the magazine with them on the cover. She opened it up and scanned through, it was about their argument Monday night.

"How in the world did they know about our argument Monday? We were in Texas." Whitney read the article which gave an accurate description of their argument.

"The only way someone could know this is if they were there." Randy told her.

"This is getting out of hand, this so called, source is trying to ruin our lives." Whitney said as she leaned into Randy and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"This source is someone in the company." Randy stated and Whitney nodded. "They know us pretty well, and they have a motive." Randy was trying to think who it was. "Torrie?" Randy asked and Whitney shook her head.

"She's the godmother of our son, she wouldn't do that." Whitney told him. "It's not John or Maria…"

"It could be Kurt." Randy said.

"It's not Kurt, he's been dragged into this unnecessarily, and what motive would he have in ruining my career?" She asked, Randy opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

"You're right, it's not Kurt, Chris Masters?" It was no secret that Chris Masters hated Randy and Whitney, he was just mad that Randy had gotten to her first and the way Whitney had shot him down so publicly.

"No, there's a lot of stuff that was said that he couldn't possibly know." Whitney shook her head. "Stacy?" Whitney shot out, the two were friends but had become rather distant after Stacy left the company.

"Stacy just came back." Randy shook his head.

"Right, she just came back." Whitney sat up and looked at Randy with wide eyes.

"I don't see where you're going with this baby." Randy told her. Whitney rolled her green eyes before explaining.

"Stacy left the company to pursue her acting career, right?" Whitney started.

"Right," Randy nodded his head. "So what does that have to do with us?" Randy asked.

"Stacy and I were friends when I first came in, I told her a lot of things, she was one of my bridesmaids. Don't you see what's happening? She's using everything I ever told her against me, she's trying to ruin my acting career, because hers never took off." Whitney was beyond furious, and Stacy Keibler was going to hear about it on Monday.


	4. Confrontation is a Bitch

Hollywood Starlet

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: Sequel to A Sister's Love

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter4

Whitney sat in Randy's locker room as she changed Ryan's diaper. She finished and buttoned his clothes back up and kissed him on the forehead. Randy was watching his wife like a hawk.

"Baby, promise me you won't do something drastic." He begged, Whitney was dead set on confronting Stacy today, and she was short tempered.

"What are you talking about honey?" Whitney asked with that scary fake smile that she put on to mask her anger.

Randy sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Just promise me you won't have a repeat of the Taylor incident." Randy said with eyes pleading.

"I promise, I won't even talk to her about it, I'm going to go get something to eat." Whitney smiled at him and exited the room.

A few moments later, John came in. "Hey man, what's up with Whitney, she looked angry." John said as he pointed over his shoulder.

"She found out that Stacy is the one who has been leaking all that stuff about her in the tabloids to try and ruin her career." Randy told him.

"Oh, she's definitely going to kick her ass, Stacy is taller, but Whitney can be like a little ball of anger when she wants." John informed him.

"You know, I should probably follow her." Randy said and quickly left the room, leaving John with the twins.

Whitney walked down into the hallway and sat on a crate next to Kurt who was watching the baseball game.

"Who's winning?" She asked.

"Yankees," He rolled his eyes.

"That Derek Jeter is really something else, he's hot…he's hot." She said with a laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to be married?"

"Umm, yea." Whitney said with a laugh. She stood up from the crate to go talk to Candice. Candice smiled when she saw Whitney walk over.

"Hey you," Whitney said.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just coming to see one of my favorite people." Whitney told her.

"How did the commercial go last week?"

"Good," Whitney pointed to her necklace. "I'm officially an Angel." She smiled. Just then, Stacy walked in and came over to them.

"Hey Stacy," Candice said.

"Hey Candice, hey Whitney." Stacy smiled at them.

Whitney was fighting the urge to punch her. "Hi Stacy," Whitney said with a smile.

Stacy turned to Whitney. "Whitney, it's a bummer about those tabloids." Stacy said as if she didn't do anything.

Whitney's eyes lit up with fire. "Yea, it's a bummer about your career." Whitney said harshly.

A shocked Candice looked at Whitney with her mouth agape.

Stacy's smile dropped. "What are you talking about Whit?" She asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, you've been feeding the tabloids stories about me!" Whitney exclaimed, a few people in the hallway were looking on at the scene unfolding. "How could you do that to me? We are…we were friends, I told you a lot of things in confidence and then you just go stab me in the back, dragging my family through the mud." Whitney was furious and she was using every muscle in her body to will herself not to hit Stacy.

"Why would I do that Whitney?" Stacy asked.

"Come on Stacy, we all know that in Hollywood, reputation is everything. I guess you figured that ruining mine would make you look better." Whitney let out a dry laugh. "Tell me something, was it really worth it?" Whitney asked with her arms crossed.

"Of course it was worth it, I was supposed to get the Neutrogena campaign, I was supposed to get the part in Pirouette, I was supposed to be the next Victoria's Secret Angel, but then your picture goes across the casting desk and I'm out. It makes me sick how everybody loves you, sweet little Whitney, the future Oscar-winner, the next Julia Roberts. No one knew all the stuff I did, and so I exposed you for the bitch that you really are." Stacy spat harshly.

"Who's really the bitch Stacy? Are you just mad because Dancing with the stars didn't work out? Or maybe you're angry because I'm excelling past you. You know what I think it is…I think it's because you know I have the talent and you don't." With that Stacy reached over and smacked Whitney across the face.

Whitney took a deep breath. _She's not worth it._ She kept trying to tell herself, she put her hands on her hips contemplating what she was going to do. "Oh, fuck it," Was all she said before drawing her fist back and hitting Stacy square in the jaw and knocking her to the floor.

People around them were wondering if they should stop them. Randy saw his wife about to jump on Stacy, but caught her in the air.

"Randy, she hit me first." Whitney told him.

"I know, I know,"

Stacy stood to her feet. "My lawyer liked that." She said, still holding her cheek.

"Really, I will have a counter suit against you so fast it will make your head spin." Whitney spat back.

"Whitney, don't even talk to her." Randy told his wife as he tried to pull her away.

"You never did tell her about us Randy." Stacy said calmly, Randy stopped in his tracks.

"There's nothing to tell Stacy." Randy said simply, but his eyes were telling a different story.

"Come on Randy, you remember, before you met Whitney, it was me and you. You remember Puerto Rico? That was a hot night." Stacy smiled evilly.

Whitney turned to look at Randy. "What!" She shrieked, it echoed in the long hallway. Whitney broke herself out of Randy's grip and lunged at Stacy, knocking them both to the floor. She punched Stacy in the face.

"You whore, get out of my life!" She shrieked, Stacy rolled over on top of Whitney and punched her in the sides.

"Get out of mine, I had him first, you just got lucky and knocked up." Whitney rolled back over on top of Stacy.

"How are the Ritz Chips treating you?" She asked before jabbing her in the chest.

"Should we stop them?" Adam asked Randy.

Vince came over and saw the commotion. "Adam! Randy! Stop them!" Adam and Randy quickly pulled the two apart, holding them off the ground.

"You two, in my office now!" Vince demanded.

Adam and Randy hauled the two angry Divas down the hall behind Vince. Once inside the office, Adam and Randy roughly placed the two girls in the chairs in front of Vince's desk.

"Someone tell me why two of my best Divas are fighting in the hallway!" He yelled. Whitney put her hand up to speak. "Stacy is the rat Mr. McMahon." Whitney swallowed. "She's the one that's been releasing slander about me to the press. I confronted her about it and she slapped me." Whitney told him.

"Is that true Stacy?" He asked.

Stacy sighed. "Yes, it's true." Stacy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You leave me no choice, Whitney, I'm fining you 15,000 dollars. Stacy I'm fining you 50,000." Whitney let out a sigh and Stacy threw her arms up in the air.

"Why is my fine higher than hers?" She asked.

"Here in the WWE, we are a family, we don't step on one another's feet, Ms. Keibler, I could have you sued for slandering the company, Whitney is under contract, you make her look bad and you are making the rest of the company look bad. You are lucky that I'm not firing you, I gave you your job back after you begged me to and this is how you repay me? Since you want to argue, I'm upping your fine, how does 150,000 sound to you, plus three weeks of work including house shows without any pay." Vince looked from one Diva to the other. "Now get out of my office." He demanded.

The four left the room. Whitney quickly brushed by Randy and Stacy and walked quickly down to the locker room.

"Oh, I hope she's not upset about the little secret." Stacy said sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up Stacy." Randy muttered.

"I don't know why you feel so bad Randy; she screwed Kurt after you were married." Randy couldn't help his anger at that moment. He pushed Stacy up against the concrete wall in the deserted hallway.

"You listen and you listen good. Stay the hell away from me, and my family. If you ever come near Whitney again, you will have to deal with me." He threatened angrily before roughly letting her go and disappearing down the hallway. Randy went after Whitney. He went to his locker room first to find that she wasn't there and neither were the twins. He sat down on the bench to try and think where his wife had gone.

Meanwhile, Whitney was knocking on Kurt's door, she was on the verge of tears, the thought of Randy and Stacy's sweaty naked bodies pressed together in a Puerto Rican hotel made Whitney want to vomit.

Kurt opened the door and saw Whitney with tears in her eyes. He frowned at her.

"Sweetness, what's wrong?" He asked.

Whitney took a deep breath as he led her into the locker room. She turned to face him. "Did you know about Randy and Stacy?" She asked him.

Kurt sighed and nodded his head.

"Oh my God, how could I have been so stupid?" Whitney asked aloud as she brushed the hair out of her face. Kurt went to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You're not stupid, that was a solid two years before you even came to the company Whitney." He told her. He lifted Whitney's chin to make her look at him.

The stare of his icy blue eyes was so intense, but Whitney couldn't look away.

"If anyone is stupid here, it's Randy, he should have told you about what he and Stacy had." Kurt told her, Whitney looked up at him, he was close enough to kiss. Suddenly, the door slammed open and the two looked up startled at Randy. Randy looked from Whitney to Kurt and then back to Whitney.

"Kurt, get your goddamn hands off of my wife." He demanded.

Whitney quickly moved back to the stroller and proceeded to push past Randy without a word.

Randy gave Kurt a look before going after his wife. "Whitney, wait, baby, we need to talk about this!" He called after her.

Whitney wheeled the stroller into their locker room and shut the door, only to have it opened and slammed shut again by Randy.

"Baby, we need to talk about this." Randy pleaded.

Whitney removed a crying Dahlia from the stroller. She turned to Randy with a tear streaked face. "Why? Why didn't you tell me about you and Stacy?" She demanded.

"That was two years ago, I didn't think it mattered." Randy shrugged his shoulders. By the look on her face, Randy knew that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.

"It never seems to matter to you Randy. I had to find out about you and Paris through a tabloid, I had to find out about you and Stacy from Stacy. I should be hearing it from you!" Her voice raised significantly

"Did it ever occur to you that I was going to tell you?" He asked with a stern but soft tone.

"You were?" Whitney asked, letting her eyes soften.

"Yes, I just couldn't find the right time. You and Stacy were friends, and I was trying to keep it from being awkward between you two, I'm sorry." Randy said sincerely.

Whitney stepped closer and kissed him.

Randy's arms made their way around her waist with Dahlia slightly squeezed in between them.

"No more secrets, okay?" He asked.

Whitney smiled and nodded her head. "No more secrets." Whitney said, and then immediately felt the guilt spread through her body. She had to keep what happened on that tour a secret, or it could possibly ruin her marriage.


	5. Rumors and Rehab

Hollywood Starlet

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: Sequel to A Sister's Love

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter5

"Whitney! Over here!"

"How about a kiss for the camera?" One photographer shouted at Whitney and Randy on the red carpet.

Whitney got on the tips of her toes and kissed Randy lightly on the lips. It seemed as if they had gotten out of the limo ages ago, they had been stopping for a picture every few seconds. Whitney wore a red dress that stopped at mid-thigh. It had a boat neck top and had the small flowing pieces of fabric that acted as sleeves hanging off of her shoulders. Her hair was done in a flawless Farrah Fawcett style, she wore a long skinny silver necklace with a large silver heart that hung right in between her chest. She topped off the outfit with simple diamond studs and a pair of silver stiletto Missoni sandals.

Whitney and Randy complemented one another spectacularly; they were the new hot young couple in Hollywood that everyone wanted to be. They were the envy of Hollywood with their growing family and seemingly endless cash flow.

But, something was different tonight, the way Randy held on to Whitney's wrist firmly instead of the way their fingers were usually entwined with one another, when they weren't posing, there was a certain disconnection.

"I'm getting a little fed up with this, can we just go inside now?" Randy leaned down to ask his wife.

Whitney looked at him and rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do Randy? Ignore everyone and run inside? That would be rude." She mumbled as they posed for another picture.

"I don't see how that would be rude." Randy told her, dropping his smile for a moment.

"You know what? Maybe you should have just stayed home tonight." She told him, not once dropping the smile plastered on her face.

Randy glanced over her. "Your publicist was ready to send you with Matt, your ex, what kind of husband would I be?" He asked.

"Aww, what's wrong, jealous? It's not like I was going to screw him or something." Whitney shot back in the quietest whisper possible.

Just then, Lindsay came up and grabbed Whitney's arm, pulling her away from Randy. "Stop arguing you two, it's the MTV Movie Awards." She rolled her eyes as she pulled Whitney into a hug while the flashes went off all around them.

"Pretend like I said something funny." Lindsay whispered.

Whitney began laughing politely.

"Whitney, Lindsay! Any chances of a movie together?" One reporter shouted out to them.

Whitney shrugged her shoulders. "You never know." She said simply.

"Whitney! Is it true that you're going to share a kiss with Roselyn Sanchez this season on _Dirt_?" One reporter shouted out to her.

Whitney shrugged her shoulders. "We're not supposed to talk about upcoming episodes." She said politely.

Randy lightly grabbed her wrist and began to pull her down the red carpet towards the entrance.

Randy took his seat as Whitney went backstage; she was going to be featured in the opening performance of the night with Justin Timberlake.

The lights dimmed in the Kodak Theatre and then a loud booming voice came over the speakers.

_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Justin Timberlake!_

Everyone applauded as Justin came out onto the stage, the music for his song 'Rock Your Body' played and he began to sing the song. No one could deny that his dance moves were tight.

_So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you blast to the left and you sail to the right_

_Don't be so quick to walk away _

Justin sang through the first half of the song and then Whitney came out with a microphone in her hand and walked with a little bit of bounce over to Justin as she sang with Justin.

_Talk to me boy  
(No disrespect, I don't mean no harm)  
Talk to me boy  
(I can't wait to have you in my arms)  
Talk to me boy  
(Hurry up cause you're taking too long)  
Talk to me boy  
(Better have you naked by the end of this song)_

Whitney had a decent voice, but Randy had only heard her sing in the shower, whenever he asked her why, she told him that she wasn't passionate about it. Randy watched as the two walked across the stage singing together with Whitney walking away and Justin closely following behind her.

_So what did you come for  
I came to dance with you  
And you know that you don't want to hit the floor  
I came to romance with you  
You're searching for love forever more  
It's time to take a chance  
If love is here on the floor, girl_

The two broke into harmony as Whitney turned around and they leaned into one another. The beat in the song dropped and they did a short little choreographed dance, and then their opening performance ended.

X-X-X

Later in the evening, Whitney came out to present an award with Ludacris and Jamie Foxx. On her way up to the podium, Whitney bent down to slap hands with some of the screaming fans, before standing up straight and walking up to the podium.

"So, we're here to present the-" Whitney started.

"Hold on a second. This is one fine ass white girl right here." Ludacris called into the microphone.

"Wait up there Luda, I'm trying to get her number." Jamie said.

Although these were the lines rehearsed in practice the day before, Whitney couldn't help but go red in the face on stage.

"Actually, I hate to break it to you guys, I'm married. My husband is sitting right there." Whitney said as she pointed out into the audience.

"Ay man, you married one fine ass white girl." The two said in unison as the audience erupted in laughter.

Whitney leaned into the microphone. "Here are your nominees for best breakout performance.

X-X-X

After presenting the award, Whitney went back to her seat next to Randy, by this point in the night, Pirouette had already won three out of the seven awards it was nominated for. It won for best on screen team, best dance performance, and best male performance. Lindsay Lohan and Jake Gyllenhal came out on stage to present the award for best female.

"Jake and I are here to present the award for best female performance." Lindsay started.

"Hey Lindsay, how come you weren't nominated?" Jake asked her.

"Umm, I didn't have a movie this year Jake." Lindsay rolled here eyes. "Anyways, here are the nominees for best female performance." Lindsay said into the microphone.

"Uma Thurman - ''Kill Bill Vol. 2''

Whitney Orton- "Pirouette"

Hilary Swank - ''Million Dollar Baby''

Rachel McAdams – "The Notebook''

Natalie Portman - ''Garden State" Jake finished off.

"And the MTV Movie Award, goes to…" There was a pause as Lindsay tried to get the envelope open. She tore it open and flipped the top up. She had a huge smile on her face as she opened it up.

"Whitney Orton," Lindsay and Jake said together into the microphone.

Whitney looked surprised as she unfolded her legs to stand up from her seat.

Randy stood to let her out into the isle, placing a kiss on her lips as she went.

Whitney walked up the stairs onto the stage.

Lindsay hugged her and the Jake hugged her.

Whitney. stepped up to the microphone as her golden popcorn was handed to her. She held it in her hand a looked at it for a second.

"Wow, this is really great. I want to first off thank, my producer and director McG for giving great direction, I want to thank the writer's for an awesome script." Whitney started.

Randy watched her on stage, she hadn't thanked him yet.

"I know I'm forgetting someone, but this is just so cool." She said with a smile. "I want to say thank you to all of you fans who went out, saw the movie, and voted for me, and I would also like to thank the fans for reminding me why I do this job, thank you." Whitney began to walk off but went back. "And I want to thank my husband Randy, I love you." She winked and began to walk off of the stage with Lindsay and Jake.

Randy smiled to himself, tonight was going to be interesting.

X-X-X

Randy opened up the front door of the house as Whitney came in behind him with Lindsay next to her. Whitney had Lindsay's arm draped over her shoulder trying to help her stand up straight. The three had just gotten back from an MTV Movie Award after party thrown by Maxim.

Lindsay looked around with wide eyes. "Wow, Whitney, your house is so, nice!" Lindsay exclaimed loudly.

Whitney tried to quiet her down. "Shhh, the twins are sleeping." Whitney told her quietly as she dropped her down onto a couch.

Randy put Whitney's five golden popcorns down on a chair in their spacious living room. He looked over at Whitney tending to her drunk friend.

Lindsay began twirling a strand of Whitney's hair around her finger. "It's so…red." Lindsay slurred before collapsing across their couch.

"Damn girl, what did you drink?" Randy asked as he took her shoes off of her feet and dropped them onto the couch.

"A screw driver," Lindsay told him and then began to laugh. Lindsay's purse dropped from her finger and the contents of it fell out onto the floor as Lindsay passed out.

Randy picked up a little glass tube with white powder in it off of the floor.

"It looks like she had a little more than a screw driver." Randy muttered as he held the little container out to Whitney.

Whitney took it and looked at it. "She told me she stopped." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Take her upstairs to one of the guest rooms," Whitney told Randy.

He nodded and draped Lindsay over one shoulder and headed for the stairs as Lindsay's head bobbed back and forth the whole way up.

Whitney was going to have a long talk with her red headed friend in the morning.

X-X-X

Whitney awoke the next morning to the sound of a baby cooing. She removed Randy's arm from around her waist and slid off of the bed quietly. Whitney walked across the hall to the nursery where Ryan was squirming around next to his sleeping sister. Whitney picked up her son and held him close to her. Ryan's tiny hand found it's way into Whitney's hair and he tugged on a strand hard until Whitney untangled it. She walked down the hall to the guest room where Lindsay was sleeping.

Whitney looked down at her friend, red hair splayed all over the pillow and she was still in the clothes from the night before. Whitney shook Lindsay lightly.

"Lindsay, wake up." She whispered to her. Whitney kept shaking her until the redhead opened her eyes.

Lindsay sat up slowly in bed, but a headache quickly overtook her and her hands shot to her temples. Whitney handed the baby to Lindsay and disappeared out of the room. She came back a few seconds later with a bottle of water and Tylenol.

Lindsay gratefully took it as Whitney took Ryan back and sat on the bed in front of Lindsay.

"Thanks," Lindsay croaked.

Whitney sighed heavily. "I thought you stopped doing the cocaine." She said bluntly.

Lindsay looked at her shocked. "Whit, that was the last time, I promise." Lindsay told her friend.

"That's what you said the last time, and the time before that." Whitney shot at her. Whitney sighed. "Look, Linds, I'm just worried about you, you need help." Whitney said softly as she took her hand.

Lindsay pulled her hand away. "Are you kidding me? The media will have a field day!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"They already have a field day with our lives, so take control of yours. If you keep it up with the drinking and the drugs, you're going to kill yourself, and what kind of friend would I be if I sat back and watched it happen?" Whitney picked up the cordless phone and held it out to Lindsay. "Either you call and check yourself into rehab, or I'll call your mother and we'll find out what she thinks." Whitney told her.

X-X-X

_**Today's Headlines: Lindsay Lohan checks herself into rehab for alcohol abuse.**_

X-X-X

**So how did you guys like that chapter? Please read and review. And I want to know: Who wants to see Whitney do like a J.LO, and tackle the music business right along with acting? Let me know.**

**Xoxo, Leila.**


	6. Complicated

Hollywood Starlet

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: Sequel to A Sister's Love

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter6 

Whitney was so glad that it was finally Monday. She had spent the weekend being bombarded with questions by the press, since she was the last person with Lindsay before she went into rehab. But, here in Seattle, Washington, they couldn't bother her.

Whitney sat quietly in the lounge reading over her lines for filming on Saturday in Texas. Whitney was wrapping up her current movie called _Kennedy's Girls. _ In it, Whitney played duel rolls as Jackie Kennedy Onassis and Marilyn Monroe. It was a portrayal of the two women's lives in the years before Monroe and President Kennedy's deaths. She had wrapped up the Marilyn Monroe scenes a few weeks ago, and she had three more weeks of being Jackie O. It had been Whitney's first time working with Martin Scorsese, and he already wanted to work with her again. _Kennedy's Girls _would hopefully bring some serious award nominations her way.

Whitney's concentration was broken by Dahlia's fidgeting in her lap. Whitney enclosed her thumb in the script page and stood up. She shifted Dahlia from her lap to her hip in one swift motion and went in search of Randy.

Whitney found him in the hallway sitting around with Adam, John, Mike, Shawn, and Shelton. He had Ryan sitting comfortably in his lap; his big green eyes wandering around the room.

Whitney walked over to them with Dahlia in one arm and the script in the other. "Trade off, she won't sit still." Whitney told him as she walked up.

"What have you been up to?" Randy asked his wife as they exchanged babies.

Whitney shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, I've spent the day reading over my lines." She told him.

"What are you filming?" Adam asked.

"This week is the assassination of the President, and the funeral."

"I thought you were doing the overdose this week." Randy commented.

"No, I'm finished with Marilyn Monroe, I did the overdose weeks ago." Whitney told him.

"When is it going to be out by?" Shawn asked.

"As soon as they finish editing. They put a rush on it, to make deadlines for award season in the fall."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what's that shit they have you sniffing up on Dirt?" Adam asked her.

"It's powdered sugar, like you put on your pancakes or something."

"Haven't seen you in the tabloids lately." Shelton said as he handed her the magazine.

Whitney rolled her eyes. "That's because I haven't been home. Both the Sambora/Locklear split, and the latest Jolie-Pitt baby has brought more of those baboons with cameras around, and I'm not trying to add a page to that trash." Whitney sighed.

Randy pulled her down into the seat next to his.

Shawn opened his mouth to speak when he saw Whitney's face, she had a black eye. "That's quite a shiner you got there, what happened to you?" He asked.

"Yesterday I was driving and some jerk cut me off, and when I slammed on the brakes, she hit her face on the dashboard." Randy explained.

Shawn looked at him suspiciously. "Yea, that sounds pretty painful, but wouldn't her seat belt stop that from happening?" He asked.

"I wasn't wearing my seatbelt; I had unbuckled it to get my water bottle when it rolled under the seat." Whitney added.

Shawn nodded his head, but he still wasn't buying their story. But something else got their attention.

"Dad, that is so not fair! Why can't I go to the prom?" Everyone turned in the direction of Mark a.k.a the Undertaker, and his fifteen year-old daughter Casey, the two had just entered the lounge arguing.

"Because, you're too young Casey!" He yelled back at her.

"I'm fifteen years old, I'm basically an adult!" She yelled as she stomped her foot. Casey looked over at them and walked right up to Whitney. Casey was usually a sweet girl and babysat regularly for Randy and Whitney, Casey often came on the road with her father for a few days and then went back to school, Whitney would always make sure she did her homework when on the road so she didn't slip up in school. Whitney considered her the little sister she never had.

"Whitney, please tell my dad that I should be able to go to the prom." She pointed at her father who came to stand next to her.

Mark looked at her pleadingly as Whitney weighed her options.

"Which prom?" Whitney asked.

"The senior prom," Casey told her.

"Who are you supposed to be going with?" Whitney asked.

"His name is Craig, he's really cute."

"Is this Craig person on the football team?" Whitney asked.

"He's the quarterback and captain of the baseball team." Casey said dreamily.

"What's his reputation?" Whitney asked.

"Well, I heard that he gets a lot of girls, but he says that it isn't true." Randy let a slight laugh at the memory of using that same line.

Whitney turned and looked at him with wide green eyes and Randy immediately straightened up.

"Casey, you don't want to go to prom with this guy." Whitney told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"When I was in high school, the sophomore and freshman girls who went to the prom only went because their junior and senior dates were expecting them to put out afterward, and if you didn't, they would ditch you for the school slut." Whitney told her.

"Maybe guys are different from when you were in high school, Whitney." Casey said.

Whitney opened her eyes up wide. "How old do you think I am? I was only in high school two years ago."

"Thank you, Whitney, that's exactly what I was telling her. This guy is too old for you Casey." Mark told his daughter.

"Look Casey, I've known you since you were like, little, and your dad's right, pretty much all the guys in high school are after one thing, and you don't want to be the girl in the back of the 1995 Chevy Pickup on a Friday night." Randy told her.

Whitney scrunched up her eyebrows. "How many girls were actually in the back of that pickup, Randy?" Whitney asked suspiciously.

"Whit, that's the past, we don't need to talk about that." Randy told her.

"See, Whitney, Randy's older than you." Casey interjected.

"I didn't meet Randy in high school, and if I did, I probably wouldn't have dated him." Whitney told her.

"Why wouldn't you have dated me in high school?" Randy asked.

"Your sister and I do talk on the phone, Randy, and she told me that you never had just one girlfriend at a time." Whitney replied.

Randy's jaw dropped. "She told you that?" He asked.

"Oh yes, and about the time you had hurried one girlfriend out of your bedroom window while the other one came over to 'study.'" Whitney said, making air quotations with her fingers.

Randy looked at his wife in shock.

"But don't worry, I won't hold it against you." Whitney smirked. Whitney snapped her fingers as she remembered something. "Casey, can you baby sit tomorrow, just for a couple hours. I have to do a stupid spread for _W_." Whitney asked as she handed Ryan to Casey.

"Sure," Casey said with a smile.

"I have an autograph signing tomorrow, are you sure you will be okay at the hotel with the twins alone?" Mark asked his daughter.

"Oh, she can come with me this time." Whitney then turned to Casey. "I was thinking a bonus this time." Whitney told her.

"A bonus?" Casey asked.

"Yea, how do front row seats at the Dolce & Gabbana fashion show sound to you?" Whitney asked.

Casey looked shocked. "Seriously?"

Whitney nodded and smiled. "Totally, Randy hates going to those things with me. Think of it as a girl's night. We could get our nails and hair done, massages, and I'll buy you one thing right off of the runway for your sweet sixteen." Whitney smiled.

"Are you kidding? I would love to!" Casey told her excitedly.

"Oh, bummer." Whitney pursed her lips.

"What?"

"The fashion show is the same night as the prom you're supposed to go to." Whitney winked reassuringly at Mark who stood behind his daughter.

"There will be other proms. Oh, I've got to go tell Misty about this, she's going to flip!" Casey said as she headed out of the lounge excitedly with Ryan still on her hip.

Mark turned to Whitney. "Thank you, you're a lifesaver." He sighed in relief.

Whitney waved him off. "Don't mention it."

"Thanks again Whitney!" He called to her as he left the room

"How do you do that?" Shelton asked her.

"Easy, Dolce and his friend Gabbana are vital to survival." Whitney told him.

"I second that statement." Jessica said as she plopped down on Whitney's lap.

Whitney let out a groan of pain. "Ouch, Jess, your ass is bony." Whitney complained, but made no attempt to move her best friend.

Jess moved over into the seat next to Whitney. "Alumni dance show is coming up." Jess told her with an excited grin.

"Who's been invited back?"

"Me, you, Mandy, Lauren, Katy, Tara, some girls from the class before us and…" Jessica stopped short.

"Who's doing what?" Whitney asked.

"Well, as far as I know, you're doing the hip-hop, and I'm supposed to do a classical ballet piece." Jessica paused. "But can we switch and you be my co-choreographer on the hip-hop and I'll be yours on the classical?" Jessica asked giving her a pout.

"Oh my God, Jess, you are a way better ballerina than me. Hip-hop is my thing." Whitney told her.

"That is not true, Whitney, you're ten times better at ballet than me. I swear I've never seen a pirouette as pretty as yours." Jess laughed.

John cut in. "Ballet, hip-hop, polka, dance is dance, what difference does it make?"

"Whitney danced with Baryshnikov when she was twelve, there's a big difference." Jessica crossed her arms and Whitney blushed.

"Jess, I didn't really dance _with_ Baryshnikov, it was more like I danced next to him in a Russian ballet." Whitney tried to make logic of it.

"I didn't know your were that serious about dance Whit." Shawn told her.

Whitney hated having so much attention on herself, she always found it embarrassing, and Jess knew it, that's why she always bragged about Whitney for her.

"Yea, Whitney and dance have been like peas and carrots since she was seven." Jess nudged Whitney with her shoulder.

"No, Jess, we've been like peas and carrots since I was seven." Whitney laughed and the two hooked pinkies.

"Girl power," Jess said seriously and the two began to laugh.

Randy looked at them strangely. "I'm sorry, did you just quote the Spice Girls?" He furrowed his brows.

"It's a long story. Basically when we were, like, eleven or twelve, e snuck out of the house, and we waited in line for tickets to their show for ten hours, just for nose bleed section seats." Whitney laughed at the memory. "And yes, it was so worth it."

"Even though we got grounded." Jess added with a laugh.

"_You_, snuck out Whitney? You don't strike me as the type." Adam told her.

Jess laughed. "Whitney was a wild child." Jess corrected him.

"Really?" Randy asked, even he didn't know this and was intrigued to hear more about it.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Uh, yes, everything you ever heard about cheerleaders is true when it comes to Whitney." Jess told them.

Whitney smacked her playfully. "Not true…well…not totally true."

This got Randy thinking, what the hell did his wife do in high school?

X-X-X

Later that day, as it got closer to show time, Randy still worried about Jess's comment, he realized that he knew barely anything about how she had been before they met. It was right before the tri-brand super show, and Randy was in the men's locker room getting ready. There were plenty of other guys in there, things had become a little awkward for Randy since Whitney had taken the Victoria's Secret job, he knew some of the other guys talked about her, and about she and Randy's fast paced L.A. life. But the worst thing that could possibly happen was about to happen, and Randy didn't even know it.

As usual, people were getting ready for the show it was about and hour before show time and Randy was getting ready. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Shelton called to the door. A second later, Whitney came through the door with her cellphone attached to one ear. Randy watched his wife as she came in and began looking through his gym bag for something, still in her conversation. "Angie, David and Courtney said they want us to make this scene as real as possible, so are you okay with a French kiss?...you are, okay that's great…do I mind?" Whitney paused. "No, I don't, I'm basically a virgin when it comes to this girl on girl thing, but there's a first time for everything, and hello…you're Angelina Jolie." Whitney obviously wasn't paying attention to the fact that she was in the men's locker room and that pretty much whatever you said in there could be heard. Every pair of eyes in the room shot to her, including Randy's, had he just heard the phrase 'girl on girl' come from his wife's lips? A girl on girl kiss with Angelina Jolie.

Whitney found the bottle of painkillers in Randy's bag and stood up straight again. "The way things are going, I don't know if I'm going to stay on for a second season or not, I think Kerry is supposed to overdose on cocaine in the last episode and then it's going to leave you hanging to see her fate until next season. It's hard to tell, but I'm kind of looking for to the O.D. you know…you really think I could get an Emmy nomination?" Whitney pecked Randy on the lips and walked out, still in her conversation.

"I think we can all agree that you have the hottest wife in the world Randy." Brett Major said to him.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked. He couldn't believe this rooky punk was coming up to him and telling him that he had a hot wife, like he needed this asshole to tell him, he knew he had a hot wife.

"Well, how many guys can say that they're married to a Victoria's secret model, and that their wife has kissed Angelina Jolie." His brother Brian chimed in.

"Man, what I would give to go a round with her." Lance Cade muttered to Trevor Murdoch.

Randy's eyes shot over to them. "You want to say that again asshole?" Randy was about ready to punch all four of them in the face, but Adam quickly stopped him, pushing him backward.

"Guys watch what you say, come on have some respect, that's Randy's wife." Adam told them as he held his angry friend back.

Suddenly, the door opened and Whitney came back into the locker room, still on her phone, still paying no attention to anyone in there as she went back to Randy's gym bag, searching for something else. "Linds, I'm so glad you're getting out of rehab, I miss hanging out with you. I mean, Paris is fun and all, but when I go out with her I end up spending a lot of money." Whitney laughed as she continued to search Randy's bag. "I want to take a break from the rated R movies and all the depressing crap. Dude, did they send you the script for the Bratz movie?" Whitney paused. "They want me for the part of Chloe, you got the offer for Jade? Dude, that script was so bad. I told Cal that the only way I was going to do it is if you do it too…otherwise, I think I'll leave that shit to Vanessa no-talent Hudgens." Whitney was oblivious to anyone in the room. "Oh God, Lindsay, are you serious? Did you hear what she said about me? She was all like 'I don't think Whitney is a good role model for young girls, and I want to stay in children's movies and be that role model." Whitney said, making an impression of Vanessa whoever's voice. "I know, what a load of bullshit. Yea, I was on the Disney Channel too, when I was ten, and I don't care what she thinks, Mouseketeers trump High School Musical kids any day, we actually had talent. I'm like, bitch, if they were offering you any roles other than the Disney Channel movies, you'd take them, and if you don't like me so much, why did you invite me to your party? I'll tell you why, because she knows who the cameras are following, because it's certainly not her ass. Plus, I am still a role model, kids shouldn't be watching Dirt anyway, it comes on at like, ten o'clock, I know my kids are in bed by like, seven." Whitney pulled something out of the gym bag and set it on the bench and went back in looking for something else. "Oh, and guess who went out of their way to say hello to me on Thursday?" She paused for a second. "So, me and Paris went to 50 Cent's party, and that Laguna Beach bitch Kristen Cavallari came up and tried to cozy up to me…God, I can't stand her, I'm like, how are you going to come up and try to be my best friend when you were talking shit about me last week at Hyde with your little wannabe famous boyfriend Jesse Metcalfe, she tried to compare herself to me, I'm like no sweetie, I didn't make my money by being a bitch and a whore…okay, so I do play a bitchy reporter on the rise that is, sleeping with her co-worker, and a nymphomaniac with sexual thoughts about her boss's new partner, who happens to be a woman. But so what? I started out as the good girl, and I'm not some reality show skank...what was that?...Too bad bitch, you missed a lot in sixty days. We were on set forever last week, Jake was being such an idiot. We were supposed to filming a sex scene on his desk, my feet were like, by my ears, in my underwear, and all he can talk about is how badly he wants some fried chicken." The superstars in the locker room tried to pretend like they weren't listening, but they were. Randy, wasn't any better, he couldn't help but eavesdrop like the rest. "He's such an idiot. I asked him who he liked having fake sex with better, me or Heath Ledger, and he told me that the fact that he and Heath were wearing cowboy hats automatically made it better, I was like…you're so queer. I'm going to be so sad when we film the breakup on Saturday." Whitney kept looking through Randy's bag and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Baby, what are you looking for?" Randy asked her.

Whitney turned to Randy as if she was seeing him for the first time. "Hold on a sec Linds," She then turned back to Randy. "Dahlia's having a fit, she wants her favorite rattle, and I can't find it anywhere."

Randy rolled his eyes. "She's eight months old, how does she have a favorite rattle?" He asked confused.

"I don't know Randy, but she does, and she's not going to stop crying until she gets it." Whitney sighed.

"Why is she crying?" He asked.

"The twins are teething Randy, where have you been for the past couple of weeks?" Whitney looked at him like he had three heads.

"Uh…" Randy stared back at his wife with a clueless look on his face.

"We had a conversation about this in the car today! Were you listening to me?" She asked.

Randy paused, he couldn't remember them having a conversation. "I thought you were sleep on the way here." Whitney squinted her eyes at him.

"Linds says that you're a dumbass."

"Tell Lohan that I really don't give a shit about what she thinks of me, and maybe her ass should concentrate on getting out of rehab." Randy snapped.

Whitney stared at him, taken aback by his tone. "I'll call you back Linds." Whitney paused. "Yes, I'll be there to pick you up at seven in the morning on Sunday…love you too bitch, bye." Whitney snapped the phone closed and stuck it back in her pocket, not once taking her eyes off of Randy. "Lindsay is trying her best okay, at least she's getting her shit together. I mean, you didn't even know that your own children were teething!" Whitney snapped back angrily.

"Come on Whit, that's not fair." Randy tried to say quietly, but Whitney wasn't backing down until he got a piece of her mind.

"What's not fair, is that I divide my time between Dirt, Victoria's Secret, Raw, and taking care of the twins. I'm not superwoman Randy." She uncrossed her arms and made a gesture as she spoke.

Randy sighed. "Whitney, not now." Randy looked down at his wife, he could tell that this was one fight that she wasn't going to back down from easily.

"Fine Randy," Whitney smirked evilly. "No sex…for two weeks,"

Randy looked at his wife like she had just shot him. "You wouldn't," He challenged.

"Try me, I can hold out a lot longer than you can baby." Whitney crossed her arms

"Alright, but not in front of the guys Whit, can we please keep our private lives private for two seconds? Just go wait in the hallway and chill out." He said softly.

Whitney kept her arms crossed as she headed for the door. "You can't tell me what to do, you ain't my daddy." She muttered as she left and closed the door with a slam.

"Damn Randy, quite the firecracker you got there." Matt Hardy told him.

"Yea, she's quite the steam whistle." Jeff added.

John looked at the door and shook his head in disbelief. "Those Kanellis girls are something else. Maria did the same thing yesterday, I was trying to watch the game and she wanted to talk about redecorating the living room!" John shrugged his shoulders.

"So what happened?" Jeff asked him.

John ran a hand over his face and rolled his eyes. "We're painting the living room olive green." John shook his head.

Randy sat down on the bench. "I know, lately she's been up my ass about everything."

"She's a woman, unlike us, they make no sense half the time." Adam told him as he sat down next to his friend.

Randy looked at his platinum wedding band on his left ring finger, she was his life, he loved her more than anything, but it seemed that everything starting to go sour after they hit the one year mark.

"Just go talk to her, it will work out. Come on, you're Whitney and Randy, you know, the Hollywood power couple, the envy of Tinsel Town. Go work it out." Adam told him.

Randy nodded, he knew Adam was right, he needed to talk to her, they hadn't had a real conversation in about a month, that was partly his fault for not listening to her. Randy stood from the bench and headed for the door. He twisted the knob and pulled it open. Randy walked out into the hallway and found Whitney standing there waiting for him with Ryan in her arms. Randy watched with a smile for a moment as she gently bounced from one foot to the other as Ryan slipped deeper into his slumber. Randy approached her as she turned around to see him.

"We need to talk." He told her.

"Yea, no shit." Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Baby, don't be like that." He begged.

"Be like what Randy? I hate this, we never talk anymore, we never have good sex anymore…." Whitney was about to go on but Randy cut in.

"Yes we do, what about this morning?" Randy looked down at his wife waiting for an answer.

"You couldn't tell that I was faking it?"

Randy stood there in shock to what he was hearing. "How could this be possible…?"

"Baby, I haven't had a real one in like, three weeks. But that's not the point. The point is that we're disconnected, we don't have conversations like we used to. You don't hold me at night like you used to. I miss being just us." She took a deep breath as she tried to fight back her tears. "I am trying so hard to be the perfect wife for you, I'm stressed with work, and the kids…I need something here, I can't do it alone." She confessed.

Randy reached over and wiped the tears from his wife's eyes. "Whit, you don't have to try and be the perfect wife for me, you're already perfect to me." He paused. "And, maybe I haven't been trying hard enough to show you that. So, how about we get Casey to take the twins for the night, we'll get the biggest suite in Seattle, and it will just be you, me and a bottle of wine." Randy kissed his wife. "No babies, no cell phones, no agents, no cameras…just us."

Whitney smiled. "I like that idea, except we can't do wine." She told him.

Randy looked at her a bit confused. "Why?"

"Because I might be pregnant again."

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry it took so long to write it, but I was a bit tied up with other things. As always reviews are welcome, so let me know what you think!**

**Luv always, Leila. **


End file.
